Reliable detection or isolation of low cell concentrations, such as, for example, for a rare blood disease is desirable, but remains a technical challenge. Due at least in part to relatively low cell concentration, a large number of cells are typically examined. However, examination of a large number of cells may be challenging to accomplish in a reasonable period of time.
Flow cytometers, for example, may be applied to examine cells at rates of up to approximately 7,000 cells/sec. However, in some situations, it may be prudent to examine 5×109 or more cells to identify 5 rare cells, as one simple example. Applying state of the art technology this may involve 200 hours of cell processing. For example, continuing with this simple example, 5×109/7×103=7×105 sec=200 hours. This implies that flow cytometry may be too slow for advanced rare cell detection in a reasonable amount of time. To detect 1 part per billion cells in less than one day, for example, may be more desirable as an approach to detection and hopefully treatment.